A distant howl
by oreitruman
Summary: While Gul'dan's orcs are getting ready for crossing the Dark portal, a young shaman receives his life mission: Protect the leader of the Frostwolves, for the future of the world will depend on him... How could he expect that his eventual failure would also be his success?


A DISTANT HOWL

1 - The Travellers

\- "It's going to rain in any moment" – Thought Agaron.

The old shaman looked up. Black clouds covered the sky of Draenor. That would be too much for his tired bones: Two weeks of journey, and now a storm. And a big one. Lucky for them Kelgar, the youngest of his apprentices and the most athletic, spotted their destination in the distance:

\- "Look there!" – Said the young orc – "That must be Garadar!"

The tired eyes of Agaron, the Whiteclaw shaman, rose from the dusty road and looked to the point his apprentice was pointing at. Kelgar was right. Garadar was just some hundred yards away. The other apprentice, a tall young orc, also got excited.

\- "How long do you think it'll take us to get there, master?" – Asked Gromar, impatient.

\- "It'll take what it takes" – Replied the old shaman.

\- "But master! We're late, we need to hurry!"

\- "Things happen when they're meant to. We'll get there"

And so, the old shaman master continued advancing with a steady walk. The two disciples accepted their master's command and walked by his side. However, the youngest one was found impossible to calm.

\- "But I don't get it, master. Why have they organized this Kosh'Harg?" – Asked Kelgar.

The Kosh'Harg festival had been celebrated since the orcs were orcs. All clans gather in peace, their leaders form bonds of friendship, people party and traders sell their merchandise…

\- "I know, I know master…" - Interrupted Kelgar – "What I mean is: Kosh'Harg is supposed to happen every two years, and the last one was celebrated only eight moons ago. Why another Kosh'Harg now?"

Agaron's face was inscrutable.

\- "There's nothing in our traditions against celebrating an extra Kosh'Harg, Kelgar. Besides, there has been too much blood spilled between the clans lately. Since the Draeneis are not a threat to us, the orc clans turned against each other, and far too many people have died. It is good that our leaders get together and talk"

\- "Are they going to sign a truce?" – Asked Gromar, the tall apprentice.

The old shaman stopped and shrugged his shoulders.

\- "I don't know. Gul'dan, the leader of all orc shamans, sent me word to come. He claims to have found the way to stop the clans to fight each other. I've heard that before. Hopefully this time will be for real"

Agaron sigh heavily, smiled to Gromar and resumed his walk.

\- "But still, we had to come to Garadar sooner or later. This journey won't be a waste of time"

Kelgar knew why. It was almost time for Gromar, the tall and older apprentice, to go through the initiation ritual, and become a shaman himself.

\- "Master!" – Said Kelgar – "Why can't I go through the ritual myself?"

Agaron stopped his walk again.

\- "I told you, Kelgar. This is not your time. Not yet"

\- "But master…!"

\- "Listen boy: Some day you'll be a shaman. I have no doubt about this. And a great one. But you are constantly looking for the validation of those around you. Sometimes I have the feeling that you are trying to prove you are capable and reliable, and make people forget about what happened with your father…"

Kelgar didn't say a word. He just looked back to his master with a sad expression. Agaron felt he might have been a little hard with the boy, and continued:

\- "There is bravery in you, Kelgar. For your age you're a formidable fighter, and I'm always shocked to see how you always find your way out of any complication. But you still need to learn that you are the only one who can set your challenges"

2 - So Many People…

When they crossed Garadar's gates, the three travellers were immediately overwhelmed by the crowd. There were people filling every single street of the usually small city. Agaron turned to his apprentices.

\- "Too many people here and I'm late for the summit on the Oshu'gun mountain, which probably has started already. It's like a thousand yards away from here. I'll go faster if I take a shortcut surrounding the east wall"

\- "What do you want us to do in the meantime, master?"

\- "Stay here, at Garadar. You've trained hard in the last years, and you deserve some enjoyment. But be careful: The streets are probably filled with criminals, pickpocketers and all kind of problems. Just watch, learn and don't get involved in any trouble. Do you understand?"

The two young orcs nodded at the same time.

\- "Yes, master"

And without further words, Agaron turned around and disappeared. Now the two apprentices found themselves alone in the town.

\- "So, what can we do now?" – Asked Kelgar to his elder companion.

But Gromar was paying little attention to Kelgar, since his eyes were fixed on the sensual dance that exotic female dancers provided to a excited audience in a nearby stage.

\- "Well, as the master said, we must watch… and learn"

And after saying this, Gromar approached to the dancers with a big smile on his face. Kelgar was more interested in the city, so he started wander around. It was a fascinating sight. There were merchants selling exotic pets, alchemists offering strange mixtures and a huge amount of fortune-tellers offering their services. And then he saw that advertisement on a board:

"Do you want to be the Champion of the Orcs?"

Kelgar was fascinated, and continued reading:

"Today, great contest for all combatants" – The board said – "Fight your way to the final and be the true champion of the clans. Registrations at the Spider square"

Kelgar felt terribly excited. Although he was not as tall as Gromar, he was feared as one of the most skilled fighters of his tribe. At least, for his age. Thanks to Agaron's lessons, he had mastered how to use the wind to speed up his attacks. That contest was a challenge he couldn't let go.

Kelgar went to the Spider Square and registered into the contest, which was about to begin.

\- "After all" – He justified himself – "The master said we deserved some enjoyment"

3 – Peace Between the Clans

Exhausted by so much walking, Agaron stopped briefly and recovered some breath. Oshu'gun, the Mountain of Spirits, was just in front of him. Its colossal presence dominated the whole valley of Nagrand.

The old shaman resumed his way with pain, and headed towards the passage that lead to the interior of the mountain. But then he was stopped by the guards on the entrance.

\- "We cannot let you go further"

\- "I am Agaron from the Whiteclaws. I'm expected into the summit"

\- "But you need to wear the cape. It's the tradition"

\- "Of course! The cape!", thought Agaron. Was he that old to forget things like that? He opened his bag, got a white cloak from it and put it on. The guards moved away and the old shaman walked down the tunnels, deep into the mountain.

When he entered the conference room, all the clan leaders were already there. Most of them have those red eyes so common between the orcs lately. An old shaman was addressing the attendants with a powerful voice. Agaron recognized the preacher: It was Gul'dan himself, the spiritual leader of the orcs.

\- "… but our victory over those treacherous Draenei only lead to confusion" – Guldan was saying - "We turned our weapons on each other, and we've wasted blood and effort killing our brothers. More than two years have passed while we saw how the orcs killed other orcs instead of our true enemies. This must come to an end!"

A silent approval followed those words. And then, one of the chieftains stood up, and interrupted Gul'dan:

\- "But we are orcs! How can we forget an offense? The honor of my clan has been tainted by the insults of that filthy Thunderlord clan! We'll teach them some respect!"

The chieftain of the Thunderlord clan stood up immediately and replied:

\- "You and your clan of little girls can hide in your mountains but we'll kick you out of your caves like rats!"

The first chieftain was about to reply, when Gul'dan spoke again:

\- "Remember your white capes, and what they represent. We're here in peace, and none of you will challenge another one while into this sacred place!"

Those words seemed to calm the chieftains, who both sat again. Gul'dan continued:

\- "This is exactly what I meant! We're brothers and we're killing each other! And why? Since there are no more enemies left, we turned against each other. But I've found the solution…"

The audience was expectant, waiting for Gul'dan's words.

\- "I had a vision. The surviving Draenei escaped to a distant world. This new land is so rich and big that we will never have a border dispute anymore, since there is space not only for a hundred but a thousand clans! And now I say to you all: It is our destiny to claim those lands for the orcs!"

The audience remained silent and a little confused. One of the chieftains asked:

\- "But you said it's another world! How can we reach there?"

Gul'dan smiled.

\- "Nothing is impossible when the proper magic is used. I now posses the power to open a portal to that distant world, so we can travel there with all our people and war machinery"

The majority of the attending orcs started to hail Gul'dan, but they stopped screaming when Durotar, the respected leader of the Frostwolves, stood up.

\- "I don't like it, Gul'dan" – Said Durotan, and turn around addressing the rest of the chieftains – "Don't you remember, years ago, when we used to be at peace with the nature and the spirits? What have we got now, after all these years of constant fighting? Many of you have changed. Look at yourselves: You have changed. Yes, you are stronger and more powerful, but at the same time reckless and mindless. Those red eyes won't let you see how we are turning into just a blood-thirsty horde!"

Gul'dan stared to Durotan, and replied with a penetrating voice:

\- "Listen to yourself, Durotan. What is it that you're saying? Do you seek peace between the orcs or not?"

\- "Yes I do" – Said Durotan.

\- "Then why are you an obstacle to it? Can't you see that we'll be all united in this enterprise? This task I'm offering means peace between the clans! Are we together in this mission, my brothers?"

Gul'dan extended his left arm to the audience, and the vast majority of the orcs hailed and screamed:

\- "We are, Gul'dan! Lead us!"

\- "Then are you ready to ride your warriors with me through the portal?"

\- "Yes, we will!"

Gul'dan smiled towards Durotan, and continued:

\- "Will you be a blood-thirsty horde that stops for nothing until we crash our enemies?"

\- "We'll be a horde!"

The whole hall erupted in a huge acclaim. However, some of the chieftains were not that convinced, and left the place quietly. Durotan walked his way out from that place while talking to another chieftain. When they passed by Agaron, the old shaman heard:

\- "… and that's my final word. The Frostwolves won't be involved in this crazy adventure"

While cheering at Gul'dan, the rest of chieftains threw their white capes to the central fire, and a huge black smoke rose through the chimneys to the sky.

4 - The Orc Champion

Kelgar looked at his enemy in the semi-finals, now lying on the ground and spitting blood. It was a close one, but the guy had problems blocking incoming attacks from his left flank. Then Kelgar realized the surrounding crowd and their frantic cheering. One of the judges approached, rose Kelgar's arm and yelled:

\- "He's the winner! We'll see you in the final!"

Kelgar didn't expect to reach this far. He felt thrilled about the possibility of winning the championship, but then he looked into the distance, and his face shadowed. A column of black smoke was rising from Oshu'gun. That could only mean that the conference attendants had thrown their capes to the fire, signaling that the summit was over. Master Agaron would be back at any moment.

Kelgar grabbed the judge's arm.

\- "Could you hurry up? I mean the final combat… can we fight now?"

\- "Well, that's the spirit, young one. But the final fight is scheduled in an hour"

\- "Can't we make it now?" – An anxious Kelgar said - "I want to end this right away!"

\- "All right" – Said the judge, apparently proud of his attitude – "I'll ask your rival. If he agrees to fight now, I will allow it"

\- "Who's my rival in the final?"

\- "Rexxar, of the Mok'Nathals"

Rexxar! Kelgar was stunned and horrified. Although relatively young, Rexxar's name was already famous all along Draenor. They said he had fought and defeated a whole platoon of Draeneis… Then the judge came back to Kelgar and said:

\- "You're lucky, Kelgar of the Whiteclaws! Rexxar accepts your challenge. The final fight can start!"

The crowd surrounding the arena cheered with enthusiasm. Then a tall presence was revealed in the opposite side: Rexxar. Most of the Mok'Nathals were half orc half ogre, and their strength was admired by their allies, and feared by their enemies.

Rexxar moved slowly, like he didn't need to hurry for anyone. He saluted Kelgar politely and moved to his starting place in the arena. Seeing no other alternative, Kelgar walked to his starting point, and awaited nervously. Then one of the judges stuck a sword into the ground, signaling the start of the fight.

Without further warning, Rexxar charged against Kelgar. The young orc had barely time to roll aside to escape from the furious attack. Inexorable, Rexxar turned around and jumped in the air, falling directly over Kelgar's position while wielding his axe over his head. Again, the shaman apprentice escaped by inches. But this time so close that he couldn't avoid confrontation.

Rexxar swung his axe to Kelgar's head, but the apprentice blocked the hit with his mace. As a shaman, he had learned how to use the surrounding winds to increase the speed of his movements, so he was able to parry Rexxar's attacks. But they were so vicious and powerful that he couldn't retaliate at all. Staying standing was all he could do.

But after several hits blocked, Kelgar was unable to avoid a skilled movement from Rexxar, who spinned around himself to hit Kelgar in the face using his axe's hilt. Kelgar felt to the floor, totally stunned.

Rexxar approached, knowing that he was victorious.

\- "You fought with honor, young shaman" – Said Rexxar - "I offer you a honorable surrender"

\- "I… won't… surrender" – Said Kelgar, still shocked.

\- "You know you can't win" – Said Rexxar with a smile in his face, rising his axe while walking towards Kelgar.

No, he couldn't win. At least on a physical fight. But then Kelgar smiled and mumbled something so low only he could hear:

\- "But shamans always have a second chance…"

Kelgar recited some ritual words while Rexxar was approaching. Immediately, the ground below the half ogre started shaking, and a wave of sand arose from the earth, hitting Rexxar viciously in his stomach. The warrior was propelled several yards away, and felt onto the ground.

The crowd cheered, excited. However, Rexxar stood up immediately, and advanced decisively towards Kelgar to finish the fight. But he was held by one of the judges.

\- "The fight is over, Rexxar"

\- "What do you mean? I'm going to squeeze that brat like a bug!"

\- "Look below your feet"

Rexxar looked down. The pushback has taken him out of the arena circle.

\- "You know the rules" – Said the judge – "If you get out of the circle, you lose"

Another judge approached to Kelgar, who was still lying on the ground, took his arm and rose it while proclaiming:

\- "We've got a new champion!"

Still stunned, Kelgar was delighted with the unexpected outcome of the fight, but then someone yelled:

\- "No, you haven't!"

Master Agaron was there, looking furiously at Kelgar.

\- "This is my apprentice, and I gave him specific instructions of not getting involved in anything like this. Find your champion someplace else"

Agaron grabbed Kelgar by the arm and took him away from there.

5 - Where The Spirits Roam

Agaron and his apprentices left the city and walked in silence. Knowing he had made a mistake, Kelgar finally spoke:

\- "Master Agaron. I've disgraced you in front of many, and I deserve to be punished for disobeying your orders"

Agaron showed a sad smile on his face.

\- "Don't worry for that, young one. I wasn't even thinking about it"

\- "Then what is it, master? Why are you so thoughtful?"

\- "It's just… I'm trying to look into the future, and I see nothing"

\- "What's the meaning of that?"

\- "It means we must get ready"

They had been circumnavigating a lake when they were finally stopped by the mountain range which dominated the Nagrand valley. The road seemed to end there, but Agaron walked into the bushes of the lake shore, and showed their apprentices a small path hidden by the vegetation. They followed that path through the mountains for hours, and when the sun was already setting down, the small group reached its destination.

\- "Well, here we are" – Said Agaron - "The Throne of Elements"

Kelgar and Gromar looked where their master was pointing. The Throne of Elements was an open and plain area on the other side of the lake, surrounded by enormous monoliths. While they were descending from the mountain, Kelgar felt something unusual in that place, like an unseen presence…

Beside the monoliths they could see a small group of huts. When they got closer, an old orc approached to Agaron and the apprentices, and saluted them with a big smile.

\- "Long time no see you, Agaron"

\- "Yes, Jandor'kan, Guardian of the Spirits. With your permission, my apprentice Gromar here is going to ask the spirits for their permission to be a shaman"

Jandor'kan seemed troubled, and Agaron asked:

\- "Is that a problem?"

The old orc looked in the distance, and replied:

\- "I don't know. The spirits have been… elusive lately. It's like they are trying to avoid us. But what am I saying? Nah, I'm getting paranoid with the years. Of course Gromar will pay his visit to the spirits! Let's start preparing the ceremony right away"

Jandor'kan took Gromar to the huts. When they were far enough, Agaron stopped Kelgar and asked him:

\- "When you said you felt ready for the initiation… did you really mean it?"

\- "Sure, master!" – Said Kelgar, excited - "I'm ready!"

\- "Fine, fine… since you will also be initiated tonight"

Kelgar opened his eyes and felt an immense joy, but at the same time an enormous responsibility. The elements of nature will decide if he could be a shaman or not.

\- "You're young to be a shaman" – Said Agaron – "But let's leave that decision to the spirits. I can feel my time is almost over, Kelgar. Maybe this is my last chance to do something good for you"

\- "Don't talk like that, master. You'll live forever"

Agaron smiled.

\- "The future is uncertain" – Replied the old shaman - "And all we need to be prepared, whatever comes"

6 - The Ritual

The night fell upon the Throne of Elements. Gromar and Kelgar had been locked inside one of the huts for hours, while outside master Agaron and Jandor'kan talked in low voice.

Kelgar's impatience grew up. He searched the walls for a hole to peek outside, but there was none. Then he decided to dig a hole on the ground.

\- "What are you doing?" – Asked Gromar.

\- "Oh, come on. You are as curious as I am…"

More time passed by, and now darkness was complete into the hut. Just when Kelgar was about to finish his digging, Agaron opened the hut door.

\- "Come Gromar. It's the time"

The young orc stood up, followed Agaron and just before leaving the hut he waved goodbye to Kelgar, who answered in the same way, firmly sat over the hole so his master wouldn't see it. The door closed again. When he stopped hearing the footsteps walking away, Kelgar slipped his body into the hole, and his head emerged outside from the hut, covered with grass and dust but still able to see around.

Agaron and Gromar advanced towards the center of the Throne of Elements, where Jandor'kan was waiting for them next to a big fire. They sat and held each others hand while singing an old ritual shaman song.

And just when Kelgar thought they've lost all sense of time, the shadows of the night seemed to come alive. A dark cloak felt upon the trio… and they disappeared.

7 - The Frostwolf Leader Must Survive

After some seconds, the shadows retreated, but the place was abandoned. No sign of Gromar or the shamans. Kelgar moved back into the hut and tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside.

Kelgar invested considerable efforts trying to open it, all in vain. And then the door opened by itself. Master Agaron was standing there and looked curiously at Kelgar, covered on earth from head to toe. Then Gromar also entered the hut and asked:

\- "What happened to you?"

\- "Long story" – Said Kelgar – "Did you see the spirits? What happened in the ritual? Are you a shaman?"

Gromar smiled at Kelgar, and replied:

\- "Yes, I am. I've been accepted"

\- "Congratulations!"

From the door entrance, Agaron made a sign and said:

\- "Now it's your turn, Kelgar"

Kelgar followed Agaron to the center of the Throne. He sat when the old orc indicated, and they were joined by Jandor'kan who threw some dust onto the fire. Then he started singing, and Kelgar and Agaron echoed. The Guardian offered them both a plate with assorted berries. Kelgar took several, but Agaron stopped him:

\- "Not those many. You'll surely die. Just take a green and a red one"

Kelgar obeyed, and ate the berries. Jandor'kan extended his left hand and Kelgar hold it. Then he also hold Agaron's hand and the singing increased its pace. The young orc started to feel light like a feather.

\- "It's like I'm floating…" – Thought Kelgar – "The wind could easily fly me all along Draenor"

And the wind did. He felt transported so high he could see the clouds way, way below. And then he spotted his destination. It was an island floating high, over the skies. Finally, the wind gently grounded him on that place.

Kelgar looked around. Initially the place was dark and empty, but then they appeared. The first one was the Fire spirit, an gigantic mass of flames with eyes and arms. Then he saw the spirit of Earth, a giant of solid rock. The third, the Water spirit, looked to Kelgar like a golem made of waterfalls mixed together. And finally the Wind spirit, who was like a hurricane with arms and a face, joined the group.

Then the deep voice of the Fire spirit was heard:

\- "We welcome you, Kelgar of the Whiteclaws. You are younger than expected"

Still impressed, Kelgar found the strength to answer.

\- "I know… but I'm ready! I swear!"

Was it a smile what he saw in that face made of flames? Probably not. The Fire spirit continued talking:

\- "We know you are. We've followed your way since you were born. There is strength in you, Kelgar. But you couldn't overcome your father's failure when your clan was attacked by those Draeneis… Why?"

Kelgar felt like the spirits could see through him, and made no attempt to lie.

\- "Everyone in the clan thought my father was the finest warrior of the clan. And when the time came to prove it, he failed"

\- "And he died"

\- "Along with many others. And I had to live beside the sons of all those who died at the orders of my father. I could see in their eyes how they hated me, because my father had taken theirs to death"

The spirits remained silent for what Kelgar felt was an eternity. Then the Fire spoke again.

\- "Yes… Your inability to understand that sometimes you need to fail to eventually succeed can be a problem in the future. But at the same time it makes you determinated, and that could be a powerful ally in the future. In fact that's why you were chosen"

\- "Chosen?" – Asked Kelgar – "Do you mean that… I'm accepted? That I'm a shaman?"

The spirits remained impassive. Just when Kelgar thought that he (once again) had gone too far, the Wind spirit talked:

\- "Yes, Kelgar. Your connection with the Nature is strong. We will allow you to control the elements for the good of your people and your world"

\- "Awesome! I mean… I'll look forward to use that power wisely"

\- "We know you will, Kelgar. And we will do our best to serve you" – Said the Earth spirit – "For the task assigned to you is the most difficult that any shaman has gone through"

\- "Task? What task?"

The spirits remained silent for a time, and then the Wind talked again:

\- "You always felt comfortable using my winds to enhance your combat movements, didn't you? That's because I took you under my care since the beginning. And I've crafted your skills to better you for your mission"

When the Wind stopped talking, the Fire spirit continued.

\- "When they're initiated, all shamans are given a task for the rest of their life. Yours will be to protect the leader of the Frostwolf clan"

\- "What? Shall I be a bodyguard?"

\- "Sort of" – Answered the Frost spirit –"The future is difficult to see, even for us, and we need you to ensure that nothing happens to the leader of the Frostwolves. EVERYTHING depends on this"

\- "Can you see the future? What is it going to happen?"

The spirits remained silent for some time, and eventually the Wind talked:

\- "We are force of nature. For us time means nothing. Everything has already happened, and everything is to be. But we understand time is important for you, the mortals. As a shaman, you've been granted the power of premonition. Use it and you'll see remnants of your future"

Kelgar obeyed and concentrated. He knew master Agaron could see pieces of what's going to be, but he never felt capable for that. But now it was different. He felt an inner power that allowed him to see assorted images of the future.

\- "So?" – Asked the Wind spirit – "What do you see, young shaman?"

\- "Only war and devastation" – Answered Kelgar

8 - Long Time No See You

\- "How many years have passed?" – Asked Orgrim Doomhammer.

\- "Let me see…" - Durotan thought for some seconds, and then continued - "The last time we saw each other was that day, three years ago, when Gul'dan summoned all chieftains at Oshu'gun"

\- "Yes, you are right. Three years is not that long, but still it feels like a whole life"

\- "Yes, my old friend"

The two orc chieftains were inside Doomhammer's tent, on the outskirts of Black Rock mountain, where the bulk of the horde's armies where based. Durotan, the leader of the Frostwolf clan, was seated and calm, while Doomhammer was walking nervously.

\- "I should have seen it coming" – Doomhammer said – "For a long time I've suspected Gul'dan was planning something…"

\- "Gul'dan's allies are strong, and they have eyes everywhere" – Said Durotan – "You can't imagine how many times they tried to kill me to ensure I was silent about their plans"

\- "Is it true what you've just revealed to me?"

\- "You can ask Kelgar" – Said Durotan while making a sign to the shaman, who was standing behind him – "He's been by my side all this time"

Kelgar advanced to the center of the tent. He was no more that young and reckless orc that had gone through to the ritual three winters ago. Agaron, his old master, died shortly after his initiation. Since then he had lived for his task: Protecting Durotan, the leader of the Frostwolf clan. And as a consequence of that, many scars could be seen now on his body.

\- "Yes, Orgrim Doomhammer, Warchief of the orcs" – Said Kelgar – "By the time Gul'dan summoned you at the Oshu'gun mountain, he was subjugated by a powerful demon. And he was following the demon's instructions when he assembled the horde, and lead it through the Dark Portal to these lands of Azeroth. Anyone representing an obstacle had to be killed. Many have died, but thanks to their sacrifices, we collected enough information about Gul'dan's activities so now we're ready to deliver the final blow. But in the meantime, they've tried to murder Durotan many times…"

\- "But thanks to Kelgar they always failed" – Said Durotan with a smile – "You couldn't find a better warrior to fight by your side than Kelgar"

Doomhammer sat on his chair, and solemnly announced:

\- "As the Horde's Warchief it is my ultimate goal to protect our people. I swear I'll make Gul'dan and his followers pay for this treachery"

\- "You are the bravest of the orcs, Orgrim" – Said Durotan - "We couldn't have a better Warchief. Now that I know you'll make justice, I will leave"

A shadow crossed Doomhammer's face.

\- "But as you said, Gul'dan has eyes everywhere. By coming here you've risked yourself, and you know what's going to happen now…"

\- "Yes. Gul'dan will try to kill me at any cost. But you don't need to care about me. I can defend myself"

\- "I don't doubt that, my old friend. But consider that you've got your wife and your newborn son with you"

\- "Don't worry for that" – Answered Durotan – "We'll leave this place immediately. As soon as we get to my people, we'll be safe"

Doomhammer shaked his head in disapproval.

\- "Too risky. At least you'll accept my personal guard to go with you, to ensure you reach your destination safely"

At Doomhammer's request, a female orc approached and saluted Durotan:

\- "I'm Garona. I know these territories like no one else. I'll be your guide"

\- "I really don't need more help than I already have" – Said Durotan - "Kelgar has been my bodyguard for many moons"

Orgrim Doomhammer walked around the tent, and finally replied:

\- "But we're gonna need Kelgar to stay here, Durotan"

\- "Why?"

\- "As you know, we don't have much information about Gul'dan's activities and current location. You both know more about their whereabouts, and possible hideouts. Durotan, my old friend: Either you stay with us, or you leave someone here of your absolute trust to help us against Gul'dan's warlocks"

Durotan remained silent for some seconds, and finally agreed:

\- "You're right. But I need to go back to my people. My wife is still weak because of the labor, and needs to rest in a safe place. Kelgar, you'll stay here"

Kelgar complained, visibly disappointed:

\- "But I swore to protect you, my chieftain! How can I do that if I'm away?"

\- "When Doomhammer's forces destroy Gul'dan, you won't need to protect me anymore"

\- "Yes… I guess"

\- "Then it's decided. Stay with Doomhammer to help them crush Gul'dan and his followers"

\- "As you wish, my lord"

9 - The Attack

Less than an hour later Durotan, his wife and the baby left the encampment accompanied by a small detachment of selected warriors of Doomhammer's personal guard. Kelgar helped the horde's Warchief with the arrangements of the punitive party. A force of more than three thousand warriors, plus auxiliary troops, had been assembled in no time, and Doomhammer sent word to other forces to join during the journey.

\- "Impressive force" – Said Kelgar.

\- "It is indeed. But we miss a destination, master shaman"

Kelgar remained thoughtful for some seconds, and then said:

\- "We have tracked Gul'dan's messengers coming out from an abandoned citadel in the outskirts of Stormwind. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the base of his operations"

\- "Then lets waste no time" – Said Doomhammer – "To Stormwind!"

The expedition left Doomhammer's camp at dawn. Kelgar rode his wolf beside the Warchief, but he remained silent for hours. Doomhammer noticed, and asked him:

\- "What troubles you, shaman? Don't worry, we'll be twice as much soldiers when we reach Elwynn Forest"

\- "What? Oh, no, Warchief. I'm sure there will be more than enough soldiers to defeat Gul'dan and his puppets"

\- "Then? What is it that worries you?"

Kelgar shrugged his shoulders, and replied:

\- "I've had this feeling since we left Draenor, my lord. Things seemed to be simpler there. But here, in Azeroth, everything is troubled and confusing. It's impossible to look into the future…"

\- "That's right! Durotan mentioned you had been given the ability of premonition!"

\- "Yes, my lord"

\- "Can't you use that power to foresee what's going to happen next? Maybe we can anticipate Gul'dan's next movement!"

\- "As I said, that seems always complicated in these lands. But I'll try anyway"

Kelgar obeyed Doomhammer's command, and concentrated. He separated his consciousness from his body, and sent it into the future. And then suddenly he opened his eyes with alarm, pulled the reins of his wolf and made it turn around.

\- "What's that?" – Asked Doomhammer – "What is it? Does Gul'dan know about our arrival?"

\- "No, my lord!" – Said Kelgar while riding away – "It's Durotan! He's in danger!"

Kelgar left the columns of soldiers aside and entered the near forest, looking for a shortcut to contact Durotan's party as soon as possible. There were almost six hours between them, but Kelgar whispered something onto the wolf's left ear, and the beast started running frenziedly.

At high noon, Kelgar reached his objective on a path near Kargath. His wolf was dying because of the effort, but the shaman was determined. The chariot used to transport Durotan's wife and his son was knocked over, and there were several corpses around. Kelgar jumped over the side of the chariot, and looked the scene behind.

It had been a furious fight. The small group of guards have fought bravely but their bodies covered the place, overwhelmed by superior forces. Kelgar counted up to 20 enemies lying on the ground. But it was all in vain, since Durotan was dead. His body and his wife's were lying on the grass, and the surviving assaulters were laughing and rifling the corpses.

Kelgar felt his fury take over his blood. At least five ambushers were left, but Kelgar wouldn't have mind if there were a hundred of them. Out of his mind, he charged against them and kill one almost immediately. The others quickly regrouped and counter-attacked, but Kelgar's ability with his axes was too much for them, and another one died.

The remaining assailants looked at each other, hesitating. Then something happened. Kelgar heard someone approaching from his back, and turned around. It was Garona, the guide he had met in Doomhammer's tent.

\- "You arrive at the right moment! Help me finish these contemptible fiends, Garona!" – Said Kelgar

\- "I will finish this all right"

Kelgar waited for Garona to step by his side. Instead, he felt the impact of a dagger getting deep into his back. When he tried to turn around, several more stabs found the way into his body. He had been fooled by Garona. It was possibly she the same who had organized the attack, and now Durotan was dead.

The assailants laughed at him while he slowly collapsed to the ground. Everything darkened around him, and Kelgar died.

10 – Failed Mission

Kelgar opened his eyes, and recognized where he was.

\- "The throne of elements… What am I doing here?"

Around him, the spirits of the elements surrounded him. The Wind was the first one to talk:

\- "We welcome you, Kelgar"

The shaman felt his body floating on the air. He was not physical anymore, but instead made of a ghostly matter.

\- "I am dead, am I not?" – Wondered Kelgar.

\- "Yes, you died. But you felt with honor. We're proud of you"

\- "No, honorable spirits: I failed. I couldn't complete the task I was given"

For a moment the spirits remained silent. Eventually, the Earth spoke:

\- "We don't understand, Kelgar. What makes you think that?"

\- "Durotan! He was murdered! I saw him with my own eyes!"

\- "Yes… yes, Kelgar. Durotan of the Frostwolves died shortly before you did, defending his family until his last drop of blood"

\- "So I failed! You asked me to protect him and he died!"

The spirits looked one to another, and finally the Water spirit proclaimed:

\- "Why do you insist on quitting your mission, now that it has really started?"

Kelgar looked confused at the spirits.

\- "Started? Durotan, the leader of the Frostwolf clan, is dead! There is no more mission!"

The tone on the Earth spirit was now patronizing.

\- "Oh, you'll have to forgive us" – Said the elemental – "There has been a misunderstanding. We spirits have no concept of time. The Frostwolf leader we asked you to defend is still alive"

A ray of light crossed through Kelgar's mind.

\- "Durotan's son, Go'el! After his father's death, he is the Frostwolf chieftain by right of birth! But… I thought he died in the attack!"

\- "No he didn't. But he is in serious trouble. We need you to continue your mission, since he is not an ordinary child. The fate of the world is linked to his destiny. We need you to find and protect him"

Kelgar nodded, but then he looked at his ghostly arms and said:

\- "But honorable spirits… I can't. I am of no use for you anymore. My body has died"

The Wind spirit approached to him, and answered:

\- "But Kelgar! You, more than anyone else, should know that shamans… always have a second chance"

The scenario changed dramatically. The size of the spirits increased until they mixed one with the other, and filled all the space around Kelgar. The shaman felt how his immaterial body started to transform. His legs shortened and his neck disappeared. All his extremities turned into paws, and a thick hair grew all along his body and covered him completely...

11 - A Distant Howl

The life of Go'el, son of the late Durotar, was not an easy one. Ignorant of his past, he was taken to Durnholde, one of the concentration camps for orcs the humans created all over Azeroth. Since he was a child, he was trained to be a gladiator for the amusement of the humans, who enjoyed making him fight to the death and gambled over the result.

Although being only fifteen years old, the young orc had his whole body covered with scars, reminders of the duels and the enemies he had slaughtered. For his age, he was the strongest orc anyone had seen before.

That night, he looked at the small window on his cell. It had iron bars to keep him from escaping, but he could look to the outside. When the patrol passed by, he moved fast. He jump to the windows, grabbed two bars and pulled from them with all his strength. For any orc it would be impossible to move the bars even an inch, but not for him.

No one noticed when he slipped out of the cell through the small hole he had created between the bars. He looked around. The camp where the humans kept him and other orcs was deserted. Only the guards in the towers were supposed to keep an eye open, but since they have been celebrating the anniversary of King Terenas the whole day, they were either drunk or sleeping.

\- "The perfect time for escaping" – He thought.

The young orc moved in the shadows and reached the stronghold's northern wall. Some artisans had unloaded a number of crates against the wall, inadvertently turning them into a perfect stair to escape from the prison. He climbed over the crates and jumped outside. The young orc looked around briefly and run towards a line of trees he knew was close. But just when he thought he had succeeded, fate turned his back to him. One of the guards returned from celebrating in the nearby town at that precise moment. Although in a 'happy state', the human spotted his shadow moving away from Durnholde's walls and caught him by surprise.

\- "Where do you think you're going?" - He shouted

The guard smashed the orc's face with his dagger hilt. Badly hurt, the orc felt onto the ground, but no groan could be heard from his lips. Instead, he tried to stand up… but he was hit again.

\- "You filthy son of a thousand fathers! Do you want Lord Blackmoore to get angry with all of us, ah? You bastard!"

The guard continued beating him hard. Despite being drunk, the human was bigger and stronger than the young orc. He knew he had no chance against him. So the orc just took the punishment without complaints, feeling the anger growing inside. And then, the guard crossed the line:

\- "I don't care how much money Blackmoore makes with your fights! You're a beast, like all your race!"

The orc turned against the guard, and pushed him away.

\- "I'm not a beast! I'm an orc!"

The guard, initially surprised, recovered quickly and pointed his dagger at the orc.

\- "You don't have the right to have a name! You should know by now that your name is Thrall. Do you know what it means? It means "slave" in our tongue! Because that's what your are, you filthy little beast!"

Incapable of controlling himself, the orc charged against the soldier, directly against the daggerhead. But just when the guard thought the orc was going to impale himself against the dagger, Thrall spinned around avoiding the weapon, grabbed the human's hand and forced him to move the dagger right onto the guard's neck.

He was going to finish him, when he saw movement around him. Attracted by the noise and the screaming, six more Durnholde guards have surrounded the place.

\- "Easy, boy. You don't want to do it" – Said one of the guards – "Think about it: If you hurt him, you will die"

Three of the guards pointed their bows directly against the orc. Thrall looked around with indifference.

\- "After all" – He thought – "Dead is not such a bad option".

All he has lived through his short life was savage beatings and fights for the amusement of humans. Maybe this was a good way to end it. And just when he was going to cut the guard's neck and thus be killed by the humans, the distant howl of a wolf was heard throughout the night.

The orc stopped immediately. He had heard that howl before, and it was more than a beast yelling to the moon. The howl was a message:

\- "Let the guard go. Live another day. Your moment will come"

He was incapable of explaining how, but the meaning was clear to him. Deep, into his mind, he felt the connection with that creature, and he was certain that somehow, it was for his own good.

Confused, Thrall let the guard go. He was quickly chained and took back to the fortress. But while they did he looked far to the distant forest, and he was able to see a ghostly creature: A phantom wolf, staring at him. When one of the guards turned to see what was Thrall looking at, the ghost wolf quickly hid back into the denseness.

Thrall was taken back to his cell, and the window was blocked so he couldn't look outside. But even then, he was able to hear the distant howl saying:

\- "Your moment will come, Thrall. And I, Kelgar, will be with you"

END


End file.
